


The Unauthorized Biographies of Bruce Wayne Book Club

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gilmore Girls
Genre: Crack, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai is doing Bruce a favor by reading all of his unauthorized biographies...really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unauthorized Biographies of Bruce Wayne Book Club

When Rory Gilmore walked through the door of her mother’s house, it was to find the older woman sprawled out on the couch with a stack of books on the floor beside it. In her hand was a large tomb entitled “Bruce Wayne: Little Boy Lost.”

“Oh god, not again.”

“Sssshhhh! Mommy is reading!”

“He’s one of your oldest, closest friends,” Rory said as she flopped down on the couch beside Lorelai. “And you’re reading his unauthorized, sensationalized, completely not-true biography.”

“It’s hilarious,” Lorelai told her, lowering the book. “Nobody, not one person gets it right. Maybe the one that involved Vesper Fairchild’s death had some tiny details sort of right, but all of the others, the…the ten thousand others, they’re all wrong, and hysterically funny, and I want to be able to read and laugh at them before Bruce sues the pants off of the writers, the publishers, and all of their future descendants and all the copies disappear for good.”

“He is gonna be so mad at you,” Rory shook her head.

“When is he ever not mad at one of us?” Lorelai asked.

“Good point. But it’s still pretty tacky to read all of these,” Rory muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lorelai shook her head. “No. I’m doing him a favor.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really. I’m reading all of them so I can make sure that nobody actually got it right.”

“Doesn’t he read them himself?” Rory asked, frowning.

“Please, as if he has any time to read this garbage,” Lorelai said. “Alfred reads them. And then he and I commiserate over how bad they all are.”

“Oh my god,” Rory marveled. “You’ve started a Bruce Wayne: The Unauthorized Biographies book club.”

“No,” Lorelai blurted out. “Well…yes.”

Rory shook her head. “You’re horrible.”

“And I gave birth to you,” Lorelai replied, lifting the book up again. “You better pray that nurture wins out over nature, kid, or else you’re in deep shit.”

Rory sighed heavily and got to her feet. “I’ll be in my room.”

“Praying?”

“Yep.”


End file.
